


I'd get on my knees

by CommeCiCommeCa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommeCiCommeCa/pseuds/CommeCiCommeCa
Summary: When the people say the same thing at the exact same time, it means that they’re soulmates. Let’s just say that Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester experienced it in a very… funny kinda way. Destiel, title inspired by Fall Out Boy's Church !





	I'd get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! 
> 
> Something light this time (probably because all I've been doing today is watching the most hilarious episodes of SPN and eating pie so I'm happy!!) I've always loved soulmates AU but it's always with matching tattoos or something else so I gave mine a little twist, tell me if you've ever seen one like mine ^
> 
> I'm still so bad at speaking English so sorry but all reviews are welcome! 
> 
> See ya!

Dean hated going to the church. He just couldn’t stand it. Being forced to remain silent and still for sooooo long, it was just impossible for him. It was dumb and useless and awful but it’s not like he actually had a choice. It’s either that or his dad throws him out of the Winchester house. What could he say ? He just had to make his come out, believing that his parents and his brother would be perfectly okay with it. Which was actually the case for both his mother and brother. But… Daddy John ? Nah. Let’s say he had some trouble being okay with the fact that his eldest son liked boys over girls.

Well, isn’t that the kind of thought you have to have while at church ? Hopefully, his father wasn’t able to read his mind… yet. Going to church once a week, avoiding boys as much as possible and not mentioning his sexuality wouldn’t be enough to keep his right to stay at home anymore. 

He wouldn’t actually mind not living with this man anymore but he wouldn’t be able to leave his mom and Sammy, the kid was only 14 and Dean was pretty sure that his brother’s life would suck without him. You know, no annoying big brother to play music way too loud, to eat his breakfast when the little one takes too long to come down, to tease him about his acne and how short he is and all that kind of very good stuff. Sam was the first person to know about his sexuality, damn, he didn’t even have to tell him, the kid just ‘’knew it’’, thanks to their ‘’brother link’’ like Sammy told him. 

Sam was also the one who told him to come out to their parents as well. He couldn’t really blame him for how badly his father reacted. The guy’s always been kind of a jerk and very catholic. But it’s not like if could have hided his sexuality to his own family, Dean’s most precious treasure. He could have waited until he met his soulmate but since Dean’s known about his homosexuality for about… 3 years, he was pretty sure his soulmate would be a boy. A pretty and clever and perfect and caring and he would appreciate his cooking skills and his taste in music and everything. A soulmate, basically. 

He thought that John would react better if Dean came out before he actually found his soulmate. Plus, his soulmate would actually get more chances to survive to the famous John Winchester’s wrath. Let’s just hope his soulmate will actually be a boy, otherwise, he might have ruined his relationship with his father forever for ‘’nothing’’. 

Anyway. How long has he been here ? 

And the answer is 10 minutes. 

It’s gonna be a hell long of a time. 

Dean started to observe the ones around him. He was surrounded by Sam and Mary, like if they were protecting him from John who was right next to Mary. Around them, there was a bunch of other families kinda just like their. Some kids were younger, some people were older and without kids but it was basically a very boring and normal and regular Sunday morning in the church of Lawrence, Kansas. 

Well, it was boring and normal and regular until he saw him…

He stood right next to Priest Zachariah. He must have been 17 or 18, just like Dean. His hairs were brown, but very dark almost like black. And his eyes, they were blue but not like the regular blue other people have, no, this blue was unique. When he was looking into those eyes, it was just like if he had left this church to go diving into the ocean, not planning on going back. When he was looking into those eyes, he forgot all of his troubles, he was in peace. Those eyes were like little heavens. Looking into them felt like a privilege to Dean. 

But then, the boy turned into his direction, Dean wasn’t in peace at all. It was more like a ‘’ OH MY GOD, I MUST BE DYING’’ type of situation. This guy was soooo intense and he looked so perfect to him, he must have been an angel or something like that. If they weren’t separated by at least 20 so catholic probably against homosexuality persons, Dean would totally have been awkward and said something like ‘’did he hurt when you fell from heaven ? ‘’, the kind of stupid thing you only say to someone who really makes you being stupid when you try to show them the best of you. 

So much gay stuff happening in a church. With a guy who was helping the fudging priest. Dean wasn’t sure if God was either laughing so hard or being so mad because of this situation. Not that he really cared to be honest. He had worst or at least, that’s what he told himself so he wouldn’t so embarrassed. What was wrong in a very long exchange of glance between two guys in a church ? 

But then, it started to become, like, really awkward. Probably the most awkward moment in Dean’s life. After what it felt like 1 000 years into the deepest and most wonderful ocean, because, maybe, but really like just maybe Dean kinda felt like he was about to… come. In a church. Because of a boy. Between his fourteen years old brother and his own mother. Less than a meter away from his homophobic father.

He benched over, trying to stop it, because, who fudging wants to come in a fudging church ??? 

But, seriously, this guy, who Dean thought he was an angel (‘’my ass’’) must have had orgasms’ superpower. He could make anyone come with just a look. Dean couldn’t do anything about it. 

‘’ Fuck !’’

And, because, yes, there’s something more awkward than yelling ‘’fuck’’ while having an orgasm in a church, this so called angel had to yell fuck at the exact same time than Dean. 

Well, this will be a fun story to tell to their children, right ? 

And, oh yes, God was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo ? I didn't mean to offend anyone by any ways! Tell me what you've thought about it, it was quite fun to write ^^
> 
> When it's done, go and listen to Church by Fall Out Boy, along the album (M A N I A) and al their others albums since 2001 ^^
> 
> See ya all in Hell!


End file.
